


Gone...

by Katiebug445



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, but hey i got one!, i tried to do a sad and it didn't work out well, mentions of guns, this prompt was really fucking hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Riza's inner monologue during the fight with Lust.





	Gone...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this one was really hard to find something to work with. I wanted to keep it canon for this one, since I really haven't thus far this week. The basic point is, this is the catalyst for all of Riza and Roy's self-sacrificing behavior and blind rage when it comes to protecting or avenging the other.   
> It doesn't make a lot of sense, but it was the best I had.

Gone… 

 

With the flick of a wrist, the twist of a blade, he was taken from her just like that. Without mercy, without a friend, without her getting to say goodbye. Roy Mustang was dead, and it was her fault. Riza stared ahead of her, her breath shallow and fast, her heart hammering against her chest, with shaking hands holding her pistol, to the woman quickly advancing on them. The colonel was dead at the hands of this creature, this  _ monster,  _ and Riza was willing to bet that was his blood on her dress. She had to die. “It can’t be! You  _ didn’t!”  _ The woman called Lust did nothing but smile gleefully back at her, and Riza had her answer. “YOU  _ BIIIIIITCH! _ ”

 

With white hot hatred and nothing holding her back, Riza Hawkeye stood her ground, and began to fire mercilessly, suicidal rage filling every inch of her being. Roy’s eyes, brown and kind, flashed through her mind as another shot fired off. A scream ripped its way out of her throat, reminding her again that there would be no goodbye for them, no more knowing glances, no more private moments. Nothing except a funeral. 

 

What would she do now that he was gone? She couldn’t return home, she had no one else to look out for, she had nothing left to live for. Roy’s smile, so soft when it was just the two of them, so open and relaxed, filled her thoughts and made her hands shake even more. Another shot, another memory, another scream. His voice, always such a comfort to her when she was in need of a friend. The way he spoke to Elizabeth, how open and flirtatious he was with her… moments they would never have again. Two more shots, and the woman still kept coming. His hands, so quick to act, so sure, even in Ishval, with both a gun and his alchemy... 

 

The first magazine emptied, and Riza threw the pistol to the ground and pulled out another, shot after shot making itself home in the creature’s body. 

 

He’d insisted that he didn’t need her help. He assured her things would be fine with himself and Havoc. He promised her things would be okay.  _ I was supposed to protect him.  _ Riza said to herself.  _ I was supposed to make sure nothing happened to him until he became Fuhrer…  _ Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes, and she fired her last bullet from the magazine, quickly followed by another, and kept going until there was nothing left in her arsenal. 

 

The colonel -  _ her  _ colonel - was gone, and it was her fault. Riza felt her legs begin to shake as the last gun fell from her hands, and fell to the ground, completely defeated. 

 

_ Colonel, I’m so sorry.  _ Riza’s hand curled into a fist on the ground in front of her, sobs racking her body as Lust taunted her, though she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. Roy was gone, and that was all that mattered. She swore she’d always protect him, to watch his back and keep him safe, and she failed. She failed  _ him.  _

 

“Stand up, Lieutenant.” Alphonse said, standing between herself and Lust. “You need to get out of here.” 

 

What was the point? She was useless with Roy gone, but if nothing else, she might be able to buy Al some time to escape. If only she could keep Lust busy for a few minutes… “Listen, Alphonse, leave me and save yourself.” She replied. 

 

“No!” 

 

“Go!” 

 

“ I won't leave you! I'm sick of watching people die! And I can't just sit back and take it anymore! I won't let anyone else get killed! Not when I can protect them!” The young boy said. 

 

“Well spoken! I couldn’t agree more!” 

 

That voice… She’d know that voice anywhere. But how could that be? Before she could react, Alphonse had summoned a wall between them, Lust, and Mustang, blocking them from view. The only thing she could do was listen, and wait. 

 

When the smoke cleared, and everything fell into silence, Riza got to her feet. Roy collapsed to the ground, and the lieutenant made her way to him, dropping down beside him with a smile on her face. He was alive! He was okay, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss the bastard full on the mouth. Roy turned his head towards her, and the heaviness in her soul gave one last squeeze before releasing entirely. “Colonel!” She said, completely breathless. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Never mind about me, we need to get you some help!” 

 

The Colonel shut his eyes, and a small, pained chuckle escaped his lips. “You’re too damn stubborn for your own good, Lieutenant. You just worry about wiping those tears away. We can’t afford me being rendered useless right now.” 

 

Hands still shaking, Riza reached up, surprised to discover she was still crying. She quickly wiped her eyes, trying to calm herself down before she went into hysterics again. There would be time for that later, but right now, she had to focus on the colonel. 

 

It became clear to Roy how far she would go for him, and the risks she would take in the event of his demise. He would have been lying if he said that it didn’t worry him a little. His eyes met Riza’s again, and his heart constricted painfully in his chest. He’d almost lost her today because of a lie, a lie he couldn’t believe she’d bought so easily, and he wondered what she would do if something really  _ would  _ go wrong. 

 

What was he supposed to do if something happened to her because of him? Was he supposed to sit back and watch her die because of another lie, or because of her recklessness in order to keep him safe? He couldn’t bear the thought of losing his queen to something so stupid. His only hope was that he wouldn’t have to worry about anything like this happening again anytime soon. 

 

_ I promise, you, Lieutenant,  _ he thought,  _ No matter what, I will always do my best to keep you safe.  _


End file.
